This invention is concerned with a high build maintenance coating for application over various surface preparations on steel substrates. The coating is designed for use as a high performance coating in heavy industrial environments. The two-component system of the present invention is particularly adapted for coating structures or areas where sandblasting is prohibited or impractical, and where the commonly used conventional coatings compatible with hand or power tool cleaning do not provide adequate protection or performance. It provides excellent low temperature curing properties.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,282,123 and 4,342,674 two-component systems employing some of the materials employed herein are disclosed. It has been found, however, that the corrosion resistance and performance of the subject coating composition is superior thereto.